Greasy's Diner
|image = S1e6 greasy's diner 01.png |type = Restaurant |owner = |employees = Lazy Susan Shopkeeper Cook Unnamed waitress Soos Ramirez (former) |address = |first = Tourist Trapped |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |times = 11 }} Greasy's Diner is a local diner in Gravity Falls, Oregon. It is a typical restaurant that serves breakfast pancakes and other traditional American food. Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, and Grunkle Stan all go to eat regularly at Greasy's Diner. History Season 1 In "Tourist Trapped," before Mabel found out Norman was a bunch of gnomes, she went there with him on a date. After fumbling with the knob of the door, "Norman" smashed the door's window, and opened it from the inside. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," the Pines family go there for breakfast, and Dipper ends up humiliating himself on the Manliness Tester. Grunkle Stan crushes on Lazy Susan, one of the diner's waitresses, but is too afraid to ask her out, so Mabel, Wendy, and Soos all help him get out of his lazy stage and help him be more appealing. At the end of the episode, Lazy Susan slips her phone number to Grunkle Stan, and in the ending credits, he receives several voicemails from her. In "Gideon Rises," Soos takes a part-time job there following the closure of the Mystery Shack. Shorts In "The Hide-Behind" Lazy Susan talks about her opinion of the Hide Behind while serving coffee. In the intro of "Mabel's Guide to Fashion," Mabel and Waddles share a milkshake at the diner. Season 2 In "Society of the Blind Eye," it is shown that Old Man McGucket sleeps under the diner's tables. In "The Love God," Mabel sets Robbie and Tambry up on a date here. Though it doesn't go well at first, it turns around after Mabel sneaks some of the love potion she stole from the Love God into their order. In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," the diner was shown to have been destroyed by the gravity anomalies but was in the process of being rebuilt. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," Stan walks into the diner during his run for mayor and is happily greeted by all of the patrons, even receiving a free stack of pancakes from Lazy Susan. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," the diner is briefly seen when the security droid containing Ford flies over town. At the end of "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Lazy Susan is seen cleaning up the windows, wiping off an image of Bill. Appearance The outside of Greasy's Diner is in the shape of a fallen redwood log. There is even the stump of a redwood located on its right, as though the tree was chopped down right there and made into the restaurant. Underneath the main sign bearing the diner's name is a smaller sign with the slogan "We have food". Close by is a wooden pole with a light hanging from it, and a banner on one side that simply says "Eat." The diner is on a train car that is labeled "Gravity Falls 1883", with steps leading to the entrance and back door. Somewhere close by (a short walking distance away) there is a pay phone (as seen in "Society of the Blind Eye"). Employees S1e6 lazy susan.png|Lazy Susan (waitress) S1e6 granny shopkeeper.png|Unnamed shopkeeper S2e9 Greasy's chef.png|Unnamed cook S2e9 staring contest.png|Unnamed waitress S1e20 I'm here for you.png|Soos Ramirez (former part-time cook) Patrons *Gray mustache man *Deputy Durland *Dipper Pines *Hank *Lee *Mabel Pines *Manly Dan *Old Man McGucket *Meredith *Meredith's crush *Love God *Pizza Guy *Robbie Valentino *Soos Ramirez *Grunkle Stan *Sheriff Blubs *Tambry *Wendy Corduroy Manliness Tester Greasy's Diner is also home to the "Test Your Manliness" machine. This machine becomes central to the plot of "Dipper vs. Manliness." The harder you squeeze the handle, the more bulbs will light up. If one reaches "Manly Man," the prize is free pancakes. Dipper fails the test, so he goes into the woods to become more manly. Manly Dan achieved "Manly Man" with only his pinkie finger, causing the machine to explode and shower everyone with free pancakes. Sightings ru:Обед Жирнушки Category:Season 1 places Category:Shorts places Category:Season 2 places Category:Recurring places Category:Games places Category:Companies Category:Restaurants